feothricefandomcom-20200214-history
Annwyn
History It is said that the gods saw the plight of mankind among other races and granted them a continent on which humans can live as the rulers. While man is potentially crafty, wise, and persistent, the physical advantages (such as speed, strength, and longevity) of the other races were a threat. Annwyn is a safe haven for man. However, after millenia of peaceful living, mankind welcomed to the continent those who initially were enemies. Even populations perceived as made up of mostly violent and angry individuals were given a chance in Annwyn if they contributed to the continent’s well-being. Orcs, goblins, and even the cunning Dragonborn have homes in Annwyn. Wars Religion Manshaven The Royal Family King Nelson His Royal Majesty King Nelson Samuel Herold Combs is the reigning patriarch of Manshaven. His two sons, Prince Landon Duke of Lifyn and Prince Michael Duke of Roychester are men in their twenties who were recently given their respective duchies to oversee. King Nelson is a leader who values leisure and a comfortable lifestyle more than anything. It is his hope that his people might experience this temperate living as well. He supports slavery (see, Slavery) and is largely in favor of most means of economic growth in Manshaven. He took up the throne at age thirty-four after the passing of his father King Ambrose. His mother was Queen Annabel Weston, a woman of nobility in the town named for her family. Prince Michael In Roychester sits the more responsible son, Prince Michael Finneas Ambrose Combs. He is a kind and collected man and is 6 years Landon’s senior. He enjoys hunting in his spare time. Slavery is abhorrent in his eyes and he is disgusted by Landon’s notion to go ahead with it, and Nelson’s allowance thereof. When Nelson will not bar Landon from continuing to enslave prisoners and auction them off, Michael is willing to go to war with Lifyn in the name of a just prison system. Queen Eleanor died birthing Landon. The King has not remarried. She was very kind and loving and fawned over Michael. He has several fond memories of her and he holds on to them and her words to push him to be a just ruler. He studies magic under the tutelage of the tiefling Roman who Michael has come to befriend. Prince Landon Prince Landon Joshua Elias Combs was the second-born son of King Nelson and Queen Eleanor. He was a blond, pale young man with an affinity for drink. His passion lay in partying. He dealt in illegal slave trade, paying for secret slaves under the table from Rufus Devonshire. He was murdered at age 22 at the hands of Vassago's Army using the large black crystal of the Forest of the Moon which took the life force of 40 people within Landon's mansion to bring Vassago back from the dead. The Royal Family Crest Designed during the childhood of the two princes, the current crest of Manshaven highlights the royal family as it stands. The crown and central star represent King Nelson. The star beside his symbolize the princes and their contrasting personalities. The flower below the crest is for the late Queen Eleanor. The motto in the ancient tongue which inspired Common reads "Terra Tincta Amoenitate" or "Land Dyed in Comfort." As Manshaven is known for its fabulous dyes (its main export) and its often idyllic rural lifestyles, the phrase embodies the spirit of the country. The smaller yellow flowers on either side of the crest are woad, a plant found throughout most of Manshaven, particularly around Canterdale in Lifyn, which produces a blue dye. Wool too is a large export of the country, with some towns hosting more sheep than people. The sheep at the crest center represents calmness, the wealth of its wool, and the sacrifices made to raise Manshaven to its current state Calverton The capital city of Manshaven is Calverton in which King Nelson has ruled since his coronation at age thirty-four. The Dukedom of Lifyn To the southwest of Manshaven are two areas of land granted to the sons of King Nelson. Once this land was simply made up of cities without borders distinguishing them as duchies. However, once his sons became of age, borders were placed and the young men were given land. The north of this offset section of Manshaven came to be called Lifyn and was gifted to Prince Landon, the younger son. The Duchy of Roychester Below Lifyn is the duchy of Roychester ruled by Prince Michael. Notable cities include its main port Cape Sebastian and its capital Burnbrook. The capital hosts the Burnbrook Academy of Magic where Roman attended before transferring to the Frampton Academy of Magic. White Oak Neighboring Manshaven and its dukedoms is White Oak, previously ruled by King Lazarus The Dismal Expanse This treacherous sea is said to be home to massive, giant monsters, as well as ruthless pirates. Many avoid sailing through this area to reach the White Oak or the duchies of Manshaven, opting to travel on land until they reach the north of the Aeron Strait. There, many boats are available for treks along the channel. Djuvinus Ocean Though many brave explorers have tried, none have ever successfully crossed the Djuvinus Ocean to the west of Annwyn. Many ships left on a voyage for what lies beyond the charted side of Feothrice, but none returned-- save for one which washed ashore in Cape Sebastian hundreds of years ago. A single survivor from the shipwreck uttered the phrase, "adjuva nos", meaning "help me", but the man who discovered the survivor interpreted it as "Djuvinus." The survivor died shortly after he was found and the ship had the markings of a great beast on its underside. Few are brave enough to take on the journey across the ocean, and it is believed none have ever found land within it. Evils in Annwyn War with Omnym The Dragonborn-ruled continent of Omnym once joined together almost entirely, save for a few outlying tribes of Orcs or the like, to attack Annwyn. As with most wars through history, gaining land was the objective. White Oak and Annwyn held the enemy back entirely, winning the war. The Manshaven city of Vakish was granted as a peace offering to the Dragonborn army, despite advisement from White Oak. Tiefling Menace Over the past few decades, a tiefling-driven evil has been stirring throughout Annwyn. A tiefling warlock called Vassago believes all other races inferior and unworthy of progression. Perhaps for all the oppression tieflings have undergone, Vassago holds a deep hatred for mankind in particular, as they rule most of the planet. An army of tieflings has been rising by his hands and their skills in magic under his tutelage improve every day. A tiefling attack is inevitable lest Vassago and his army is placated. Vassago has sought alliance with the Dragonborns of Vakish who also seek to downfall of Annwyn. In all probability, it will come to pass that the Dragonborn population and Vassago’s tiefling army will turn against one another so that only one race may rule over the continent. Morrow's Claw This criminal organization specializes in the collection and theft of documents of political importance. Invoices, shipping manifests, wills, battle plans, and deeds are what these thieves are after foremost. Of course, burglary of goods which will fetch a pretty penny is a side effect for those with sticky fingers, but not the main goal of Morrow’s Claw. There are several locations in Annwyn which host a Morrow’s Claw hideout. In Lifyn: * Canterdale * Vakish * Weldfield * Cregyn In Roychester: * Cape Sebastian * Barnsdale * Huntsville * Birchwood Gwall Gwall was granted to the harsher races as a signal of friendship. The name was originally Shae Island, but after Annwyn realized the move towards harboring such aggressive races was a terrible one, the island came to be called Gwall, meaning “mistake.”